Photograph
by Sterlingstarz
Summary: My first fic ever! Hope it's not too terrible and you guys like it! 'He stared at the picture he had just taken out of his jeans pocket, using a finger to trace the edges of their figures. The picture he never left home without...' Contestshipping (Prequel to Alone, but you don't have to read this one first)


**This is my first Contestshipping songfic. Sorry if it's short!  
**

 **I do not own the use of Pokemon, or its characters. Too bad :(  
**

 **This is my first one-shot based on the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. Feel free to offer advice and constructive criticism, but please, no flames!**

 **Also, sorry for the few author comments, I couldn't resist.. ;)**

* * *

 _Drew's POV_

He stared at the picture he had just taken out of his jeans pocket, using a finger to trace the edges of their figures.

The picture he never left home without...

He had fond memories of that day, May's 15th birthday party.

* * *

Solidad and Harley (of all people) had planned a surprise party for May, and invited her closest friends (Himself, Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, Paul,

Leaf, Gary, Brendan, and Brianna,) and family (Caroline, Norman, and Max). It had been in Sinnoh,

They had taken photos, some silly, and then in pairs. He smiled, closing his eyes, and reminiscing about his favorite parts of the party.

Looking at the photo, she still took his breath away.

* * *

She had worn a beautiful red dress that changed to orange at the bottom, in the shape of a sun and a matching headband with

a sun/solrock shape on one side. She had her pokeball charm bracelet on, and light make-up.

The dress had shown off her figure perfectly. He had stared a moment awestruck, while the other girls had gone forward to compliment their BFF.

Then when Brock had nudged him, he had gone forward and said, "Hmm, meh, you look okay.."

Drew didn't know if he had imagined it, but it looked like her face had fallen a she trying to... impress _him?_ May had flushed angrily and turned away, and Drew had quickly whispered in her ear,"I'm kidding May... you look stunning... beautiful."

Then he had pulled out a thornless rose **(seriously where does he get those?!)** and gently tucked it behind her ear.

She blushed again, this time because of what he had said, and muttered a quick, "Thanks."

"Anytime.." he said back, and flashed her one of his rare, genuine smiles.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

* * *

Later, when it was gift giving time, he had given her his gift last. It was in a little red, maple wood box, with a Beautifly carved on the top.

Inside, was a heart locket, that had a rose entwined around the outside.

* * *

She had gasped and thrown her arms around him in a quick hug, and whispered in his ear, "This was my favorite gift."

Pulling away from her, he had given her a stunned look, and she winked at him, color rushing into both of their cheeks.

Of course it was the perfect time for Harley **(damn him ruining the moment)** to shout, "Hurry up lovebirds, I wanna eat some cake!"

And then they had both turned 4 shades of red, protesting at his comment, and avoiding each others eyes.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

* * *

After eating a delicious, amazingly decorated cake with a Beautifly on top, it was photo time!

As the last surprise they had decorated a spot on the beach, with twinkling white lights and a sparkling canopy for friends (and couples) to stand under.

It was a perfect time, since there was a gorgeous sunset that appeared to be level with the foaming, cresting waves.

After taking tons of photos with the birthday girl, he and May had had their turn together.

He had tenderly kissed her forehead right before the photo was taken, and in the photo May was lightly blushing, and smiling, with her face turned slightly away from him, while he had one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into his side and was smiling down at her.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

* * *

He had felt so happy in that moment. For the first time in his life, he had felt complete, with May being by his side.

He knew then that he loved her. He sighed, not knowing that May would soon realize the same thing.

'Whatever it takes, I will wait forever for her. I will tell her... soon...' he promised himself.

He would never forget how she had kissed him lightly on the cheek,

On 6th street, as a thank you for the necklace and as a goodbye till next time.

He would see her again, as soon as possible... he would make sure of it...

and then, then he would work up the nerve to tell her what he truly thought...

'Wait for me to come to Hoenn'

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it, and it wasn't terrible! Review pweez and let me know what you think!**


End file.
